Fire & Ice
by fedelau1
Summary: A love story hidden from the world, what the Capitol did not show you in the broadcasts of the 74th Hunger Games. The real star crossed lovers, Katniss and Cato, who were everything the other despised, yet balanced each other out to form a undeniable match. The problem with fire and ice is that both cannot exist at the same time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Introductions

I see her for the first time after the Victor's parade when everyone is exiting their chariots. I had seen her on the television before when she volunteered for her sister at the reaping. But, this time it's different. It is the first time I really understand why she is the talk of every tribute and mentor around. She steps off the carriage and looks up at me standing across the room. She knows she stole the show, and her smile shows it. We make eye contact for just a second, but it is long enough for me to literally lose my breath. Her piercing blue eyes stare into mine and for a second I lose the tough guy act.

A smile breaks through my lips before I can stop and think about how this goes against all 18 years of my existence. I quickly look down and pretend I 'm smiling out of my own cockiness and assurance. I watch her walk out of the room holding her fellow district tribute's hand.

I continue to stare at her perfect body moving in that tight black outfit until I realize there are other people talking to me. I'm snapped out of my intense staring when my mentor waves his hand in front of my face in confusion and asks what the heck I'm still doing standing here. I shove him and tell him to leave me alone.

The real me is back and I am not about to take shit from anyone. I charge out of the room and head to the elevator up to my suite.

The next day is the first day of training. All 24 tributes are gathered around ready to start learning different skills to help survive the Games. It is such a joke to me. I have been training for this moment ever since I entered the academy at 12 years old.

I glance around at the stations and let out a chuckle that I make sure everyone hears. I want them to know that I am above this. I make sure they understand when I take a spear and flawlessly throw it into a dummy over 20 feet away.

All eyes turn to me, including the girl who has been on my mind since the night before….Katniss. She looks frightened when she examines the perfect placement of the spear into the dummy's heart. I give her a confident smirk and cross my arms over my chest smugly. I want her to think I don't care about her at all… and that she is just another player in my games.

The day progresses slowly. I get bored after about an hour. There are only so many trainers you can knock out in the combat round, or so many targets you can skewer with knife marks.

After I show everyone I'm the top contender and that they don't stand a chance, I sit down to observe her. She is working at the fire making station attempting to turn rock into a blaze. The frustrated look on her face makes her look even sexier to me. I can't help but avert my eyes to her body in that tight training suit. Her curves are almost bulging out of the spandex, begging to be unzipped and released. I feel myself getting hard and have to look away. I curse under my breath at my obvious weakness. _How can I kill someone that I fantasize about spending every second with?_ My anger over my inability to control my feelings triggers a whole new rage and I grab a long sword and stab it into the ground, completely ripping through the soft mat.

After that I can't contain myself any longer. I slowly walk over to her so she gets a chance to see me coming before I get there. After a few steps she looks up. I see her eye me up and down for a second, and that's when I know I am not the only one who feels this attraction. I discreetly flex my muscles as I walk and give her a slight smile before I speak to her for the first time.

"So you're Katniss huh? The one everyone's been talking about. Too bad you can't seem to light a fire." I tease.

"What do you want, Cato?" She replies with a hiss.

"Whoah there. All those flames on your outfit last night didn't warm you up at all. I'm just trying to be friendly…get to know the competition."

"Well I have no interest in getting to know you."

"The looks you give me would state otherwise."

"I don't know what you're talking about. Obviously, you have spent your whole life believing you are the hottest thing alive. Being best friends with the Capitol must be pretty nice for District 2. You're the Capitol's lapdogs; you've been doing whatever they want for your whole life."

The comment angers me and I quickly snap back, "I've worked my ass off for my District. I'm proud to be here representing it. We have pride where I'm from. Something District 12 would know nothing about."

I end the conversation when I add, "And thanks for calling me hot, babe. Right back at you." I'll let her think about that comment for awhile. _I know it'll drive her crazy_. I hear her mutter under her breath but she isn't quick enough to hide the blush forming on her cheeks.

Later that night, I'm preparing for the interview that will be broadcast to all of Panem. I already know the card I'm playing; cocky, confident, and a ruthless killing machine. I've got it down to a science. It's all I've ever known.

I've made girls swoon for as long as I can remember. There's something about a guy who is training to become a rich and famous victor that makes them all want me. I can't even remember all the names of my conquests. There have been so many that I don't even keep track.

Before the reaping, girls were practically lining up. I'm glad I could provide them all with a night they will never forget. I don't plan on changing now that I'm at the Games. I've had my eye on Glimmer and Clove.

Glimmer is tall, blonde, and curvy. She has huge boobs that I can't help but notice. I can tell she's easy too. I have no doubt in my mind that I can get with her whenever I want. Speaking of which, tonight is looking like a real good time for that.

Then there's Clove. She is from my District so it's almost too easy. We share a penthouse and I have already caught her pathetic attempts to get me to notice her. She walks by my room at night with her robe open, pretending that it's accidental. I might have to take advantage of our rooming situation before we enter the arena.

But there's something about Katniss that draws me to her more than the other two. Maybe it's the chase. I know she despises me because of my reputation and the fact that I'm from a District that is practically a part of the Capitol itself. Part of me wants to get to know her, and part of me wants her like I do Glimmer and Clove. All of them have to die in the end so I don't know why I'm thinking about it so much. But I can't seem to shake this girl from my thoughts.

Before I know it, it's my turn to step out on stage for the interview with Caesar. I walk out confidently grinning at the crowd, eyeing all the pretty screaming girls with a sexy look. Caesar greets me with a handshake and we get started.

"Hello Cato! Isn't he dashing ladies?"

All the girls scream even louder and I hear a few whistles. I just smirk and give them a little muscle flex.

"Well thank you Caesar. I do love the ladies."

"And they sure love you. So tell me? Any special girl that has caught your eye?"

The question has caught me by surprise. If I didn't stop to think about it for a second I would have impulsively blurted out Katniss's name.

"Caesar I'm not here for the girls. I'm here to win, and I will win."

"Ahhh, I love your confidence. Why do you think you will win, Cato?"

"No one comes close to me, Ceasar. I'm deadly with every weapon and I have been waiting for this moment my whole life. I eat, sleep, and dream these Games. Now is my time to become the victor I know I will be. All the other contestants are merely distractions. The fact that they are even in the Games is just sad because they will all be dead in a few weeks. I won't hesitate to kill anyone."

"Wow, look at you! I love it, just love it! Ladies and Gentleman, you heard him! He's ready to win this and go home to some more lucky women!"

I laugh, shake his hand, and exit the stage as confidently as I stepped out. I stop when I get to Glimmer and whisper into her ear for only her to hear.

"You know you want this. Meet me in my room later beautiful. Don't let anyone see you, it'll be our secret." I give her butt a squeeze and walk out of the room making sure to give Katniss a smile as I walk by.

Just as I predicted, Glimmer is knocking on my door a few hours later. I'm not in the best mood after seeing the boy from District 12; I think his name is Peter, say he is in love with Katniss. This is just what I need. I open the door and am greeted with Glimmer in a tight robe. She walks into the room and immediately drops it. Her red bra and underwear accentuate her body perfectly.

"I don't know how long it will take for them to realize I'm gone." She whispers.

Good thing I don't plan on wasting any time. I didn't ask her to come for small talk. I grab her face and pull it towards mine hungrily. Her hands are all over my body within seconds. She rips off my shirt and seductively unclasps her bra. We're still at the door so I lead our interlocked bodies over to the long kitchen table in the center of the room.

I lean her up against the table and she begins to unzip my pants. She moves from my mouth to my neck, and then slides her hand down my chest, eventually ending up at my penis. She pulls down my pants and puts her hands on my dick to feel it. Then, I push her down to her knees, forcing her mouth around me. I keep my hand on her head as she sucks it fiercely. When I'm about to finish and I can't contain it any longer, I pull her head up and lift her body up onto the table. I rip off her underwear and push myself on top of her. I quickly enter her and feel the wetness of her surround me. I thrust into her back and forth as hard as I can. Her hands are grasping at the table and she is moaning with pleasure. She yells my name and tells me to go faster. I place my hands on her shoulders and push as hard as I can into her body. Her face is contorting with pleasure. When I finish, she lets out a long cry and screams my name. I pull out and let out a long breathe.

_Ahhhh, that was awesome. _It's too bad she has to die because I could get used to having her around. She tries to pull me back onto her to kiss her but I refuse. _We're done here_. I pull up my pants and tell her to go. She looks at me angrily and collects her items of clothing strewn around the room.

I briefly wonder where Clove was during all of this. I worry for a second that she heard what was going on and now may not sleep with me another night. I can't worry about that right now though. I'll find a way to get with her. Glimmer puts her clothes on just quick enough for me to lead her to the door and slam it behind her. I sit down on the couch and replay in my mind what just happened. I don't want to get too excited again but I find myself reliving every single second of that encounter. Her amazing body, her mouth around me, my body thrusting over her….that was almost too easy. _What a slut!_ I let out a little laugh and thank God for such easy girls. I knew she wanted me from the first time I saw her.

I head to bed and peek into Clove's room to see her sleeping soundly, unaware of a thing. These Games couldn't be going more perfectly. I go to sleep with thoughts of Katniss in my bed.

I wake up early with a yawn. I clumsily walk out of my door and sit down to eat breakfast with Clove and our Mentors. Our Mentors are in the corner of the room arguing about something so I take this as an opportunity to lay some groundwork with her.

"So, we're going to be allies in the arena, right?" I ask with an assurance that hints she will be dead if she answers with something other than yes.

"You want me?" She questions with a laugh.

"I know it may seem like it, but I can't do this alone, at least in the beginning." I give her a wink and a sly smile.

"Do you have any others you want on our team?" She responds hesitantly.

"Well obviously the other careers Glimmer and Marvel and the two from District 4. And uhhh, I'm considering Katniss."

"Katniss Everdeen? You have got to be kidding me. I want to cut her as soon as I get the chance. Her whole innocent sister act is pathetic."

"Yeah you're right. I guess I just want her on our team so I can personally kill her." I don't know why I feel the need to change my decision for this girl but I do it anyway. I can't have anyone thinking I am weak, and if wanting Katniss on my team makes people view me that way then screw it. I will find a way to get to know her on my own.

"Hahaha now you're talking. I'm beginning to like this alliance, Cato." She playfully brushes my arm and I casually rest my hand on her thigh.

"Yeah? Me too. I think we can really help each other out." I give her leg a squeeze and leave her with that as our Mentors come and sit down.

Later, after another day of training I am practically dying for a chance to talk to Katniss again. I don't get the chance all day because she is around her so called "Lover" 24/7. His name is Peeta I guess. I think he is telling the truth about loving her, but I don't buy her feelings. He just doesn't seem like her type. She is so angry, and shut off…nothing like his charismatic, pretty-boy charade.

For a second, I picture us together. We would be like fire and ice. She is the bright, eternally lit flame with spark and raw emotion. I'm the cool, confident, stable guy she needs to keep her in line. I can almost see it. I get a vision of us arguing over some unimportant issue like we did in training the other day, getting heated and angry with each other, and then sort of wrestling and half-fighting until we have rough, make-up sex.

The girl who is on fire, and me: the guy whose emotions were only cold like ice until I saw the girl capable of making my heart melt.

This is it, the last night before the games officially begin and my last chance to really talk to Katniss until I am faced with the prospect of having to kill her or spare her. Tomorrow it will be me and my 5 allies hunting down the weak, and I will be forced to pretend I want her dead.

I'm not sure if I do or don't at this point. I think if she died before I get to know her it would drive me crazy forever, never knowing what she is like. This is the thought that makes me finally decide to go try and find her.

I casually wander around our building, taking the elevator up and down hoping to run into her. She should be coming through here any minute to go to her suite. I have taken notice of her behavior and how she likes to wander around the training room at night on the main floor and shoot her bow and arrow. I think she could get in trouble if I told on her…but if I told someone than I would miss my chance to meet her there when I got the courage.

So, after a few more minutes of riding the elevators I get up the nerve to enter the room where I know she has to be. Its pitch black and I see a faint light at the back of the room near the targets. I quietly walk back there and notice her sitting against the wall reflecting her Mockingjay pin against something to form the hint of light I'm seeing.

"Hey there." I step out of the shadows and let her see me.

"Cato!" She jumps up in surprise and glances nervously around her.

"Are you scared of me?" I question as I move closer.

"No. Why would I be?" I sense a tremor in her voice and a quiver in her words.

"Well, for one, why do you keep backing away from me?"

"I'm not." She stops moving and crosses her arms in front of her chest defensively.

"Good, cause I would not want you to be. I do not want you to be scared of me."

"Why not, Cato? We're going to be trying to kill each other in a matter of hours. Or should we just start early? Is that why you are here?" She says the last part so convincingly that it takes me a few seconds to remember why I am here.

Killing her would be too easy. It's not like I would not enjoy seeing her beg me not to kill her. I would get a thrill out of seeing her cower in fear below me as I debate how long she has to live. But, I would much rather her scream my name for a different reason.

"Why would I kill you now with no one here to see it?" I whisper into her ear. I can hear her heart beating faster and faster. I take a second to breathe in her scent and brush the hair from her eyes. The movement catches her off guard and she looks up at me questionably.

"Maybe it's better that there is no one here, huh? We can do whatever we want." She leans in closer to me and looks me straight in the eye. _No way. I don't believe this_. I interpret what she said as an invitation to lean in and brush my lips against hers. They meet hers briefly before she turns to the side and begins to walk away.

"Katniss. Where are you going? What was that?" I'm angry now. I never get rejected.

"You're so used to getting whatever you want, Cato. I'm not going to let you think you've won before the Games even begin. I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe the odds will be in your favor another time." She begins to walk away again, only looking back to smile and take in my dumbfounded expression.

I slam my fist into the wall and sink down in frustration. _Damn it, she's good_. She knows how to keep herself alive, that's for sure. She is going to keep me waiting. Part of me is pissed, but then I remember what she said before leaving…_Maybe the odds will be in your favor another time. _She definitely knows what she is doing, and she is not ruling out the chances of us being together. The comment reassures my confidence and I realize that one day I will get a little bit of her fire.


	2. Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin

Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin

I walk back to my room with a huge smile that I am not bothering to conceal. If anyone sees me they would have no idea I am about to head in an area to fight for the death. But that is the beauty of these Games, right? It is all a game and it can be played however you want. As I am lying in bed about to fall asleep, I whisper to myself _and let the best man win. _

I am awoken by my mentor throwing a pillow on my face. We make such a good team. We do not listen to anyone, including the other. I sit up abruptly and start cursing at him.

"Save that anger for the arena, tough guy." He throws my clothes at me for the arena and walks out of the room slamming the door behind him.

I am so ready for these Games. I have been waiting my whole life for this.

My District was so proud of me when I quickly volunteered before hundreds of other guys got the chance to. They all immediately starting cursing and sighing with disappointment. They all wanted to be me. The ultimate honor in my District is winning the games. They expect nothing less. If I fail, I am an embarrassment to everyone back home.

Luckily I don't expect anything other than that crown so I brush off the thought and divert my attention back to preparing to win the thing as soon as possible. An image of Katniss flashes through my mind as I picture her face when I win. She could never resist being with a Victor. I will be rich and famous, and loved by everyone.

Then, it is like someone has slapped me in the face. There will be no Katniss to celebrate with. There can only be one winner…and it will not be her. I spend several minutes in my head going over the Games that I have watched ever since I can remember. There have never been any exceptions. I half-heartedly imagine scenarios where we both make it out alive. She pretends she is dead and I grab her when the hovercraft comes to pick me up as the winner. Or we refuse to kill each other when we are the only two left. I realize this is pointless, but it is hard to stop once I start brainstorming alternate endings.

Eventually I give up and sigh in exasperation. I guess I will just have to enjoy my time with her while I can and hope someone else kills her so I do not have to do it myself.

I stuff as much food into my mouth as I can for breakfast so it will last me until my next meal in the arena. Clove and I have not spoken much since that night we decided we were allies but I notice she is looking particularly good in her tight shirt and matching pants. I make sure she sees me checking her out. I make a mental note to try to get her alone at some point in the arena. Unless there is still time now. I'm contemplating the idea when her voice interrupts my x-rated thoughts.

"What are you thinking about so intently over there?" She playfully asks.

"Honestly I was thinking about how cold it will probably be in that arena." _I don't know how I come up with this stuff sometimes_. I can see her process what I just said and I catch her lips part in a sexy smile.

"Well, you will just have to find something to keep you warm then."

"Or someone." My hand finds her leg under the table and I move it slightly until it rests between her legs. She grabs it and puts it under her pants, resting it on top of her soft underwear. I take the opportunity to reach under that layer and feel the soft skin. My fingers creep even lower and I rub them on the spot I know will have an effect. I see her eyes close and her breathing slows. When I'm about to push two of my fingers into her, she sits up straight and quickly moves my hand.

I just laugh when I see our Mentors walk in. Of course they would ruin all the fun. It is time to get serious. Clove and I stand up and make our way towards the door with them. When they are not paying attention I take a second to whisper into her ear _"_there is much more where that came from later if you stay in this alliance."

The four of us walk out of the suite and I find myself taking one last look around at the room that's been my home since arrived. I glance around at the elaborate furniture and paintings, pausing only a second at the table to reflect on the night with Glimmer. _Ha! I'd say I left my mark here_.

Before I know it, I am in the launch room preparing for the final descend up into the arena. My Mentor is going over our strategy again and again to make sure I know what to do all the time.

At this point I'm beyond listening or caring. My mind drifts to Katniss and how I hope I am able to spend time with her in the arena. My first strategy will always be to win, but along with that I want to be with her somehow.

I step into the chute and the final countdown begins…._59_…I need to get with the Careers as soon as I can…._46_…kill the weak at the Cornucopia…_32_…water, food, rest…_21_…hunt down the stupid tributes…_14_…_12_…_9_…_5_…find Katniss…_3_.._2_…_1_.


	3. Chapter 3: Light the Flame

Chapter 3: Light the Flame

I hear the countdown hit zero and I barely hear Claudius announce "let the 74th annual Hunger Games begin" before I begin to sprint towards the Cornucopia filled with treasures.

There's no surprise when I am the first to arrive. I immediately grab a handful of knives and get to work. I'm throwing knives left and right, and battling some Tributes to the ground. This goes on for what seems like forever.

When I finally get the chance to take a breath and observe my surroundings I see we are in a clearing with a forest on one side, there is a lake behind us, and a hill with some other area beyond it on the other side. I can barely make out the faces of Glimmer, Clove, and Marvel as they help me kill the weaker Tributes.

The killing slows and it's just us four among a lot of dead bodies. I do a quick scan of our victims and am relieved when I notice Katniss is not among them. I count and see there should be nine of us left.

Then, I see movement from one of the bodies. I walk over to the small, frail boy from District 3. He is begging for me not to kill him. I decide to make him convince me that I should allow ten to be left alive instead of the original nine I thought there were.

"Why should I spare you, kid?" I watch him glance around, frantically searching for a reason for us to keep him around. His eyes stop at our large pile of supplies.

"I can help you guard your supplies and keep watch at your camp."

"I think there are enough of us." I say with a laugh. Not to mention the fact that he is obviously weak and probably can't throw a knife.

"My District builds explosive devices. I can use the bombs under our platforms to rig up a trap around the food that only we will know how to get around without being blown up." His eyes plead with mine for me to let him survive.

I look at the others to see what they think of the idea. I wonder if it's possible. Then I remember one girl getting blown to pieces a few years ago because she stepped off too early. If anyone could reactivate those it would be him. It's tempting because then we do not have to have one of us stay at camp and guard the supplies while we hunt. The rest of us converse for a few minutes and decide to let him join…for now.

"Alright, District 3. Go and get started. You can join us." I realize how exhausted I am from the fighting and fall onto my back and take a deep breath. I am only able to rest for a few minutes until I'm bothered.

"Cato, get up. We're going to sort through the supplies and make camp." Marvel gives me a slight kick in the side and it takes every ounce of strength I have not to stab my knife into his leg.

"Watch it, Marvel. I'm in charge here and if you have any other ideas I suggest you leave," I spit out in anger.

"Chill, man. I just want to get away from all these bodies so they can clear them out."

We walk a few hundred feet away closer to the vast, blue lake. We each take a few moments to drink our fill and wash off the blood and dirt from our faces. We start sorting through the wide assortment of weapons and food. Glimmer grabs a silver bow and arrow and I immediately wonder where Katniss is and how she is doing.

As we are making camp and sorting through our bounty, I catch a hint of movement in the forest.

"Guys…let's go. Someone wants to die. District 3 stay here and build the explosives trap. If we come back and you're gone you better believe your death will be slow and agonizing." I laugh and start running towards the figure with the others trailing quickly behind me. I'm about to throw my knife when the figure speaks.

"Stop, Cato! I know what you guys want, and I can help you get it." It's Peeta. He is holding up his knife in surrender. I briefly wonder if he has been watching us the whole time just waiting for the right moment to speak to us. I'm about to throw my knife when Clove grabs my arm and throws it down.

"What are you doing? You know what we want! He can help us!" _I do?_ I run through our strategy in our mind. Form an alliance, control the supplies, hunt down the weak, and win. That's about it. _What is she talking about?_

"Wow, clueless and heartless. You're quite the guy aren't you? We need to kill the strongest competitor that isn't in our alliance…meaning Katniss, idiot." It's Glimmer who finally decides to clue me in on what's going on. I can see she is still bitter over me kicking her out that night. _Haha! What a bitch_.

Then, my thoughts get serious as I realize what Peeta is implying. He is going to lead us to her._ I thought he loved her! Man, I thought I was bad with girl's feelings. This is a whole new level. _I'm sort of upset I didn't think of something like this. It's just some strategy him and Katniss have planned out. I realize that he is lying about helping us find her to kill her but I am actually intrigued by what he is thinking and what is going on between the two so I decide to pretend I believe him. I will keep him around long enough to figure it all out and then kill him when I want.

"Thanks, Glimmer." I say sarcastically and give her a death look. Then, I turn my attention back to the others.

"Why do you want to help us get to her?" I ask Peeta.

"We all know she is the strongest and she needs to be taken out of the game right away." His voice breaks at the end and for a second I know I'm right about him really loving her.

"Alright, you can join our alliance 'Lover Boy'…"

The 5 of us take a few minutes to discuss the situation. It is decided that we can trust him. If he fails and can't take us to Katniss, then we will kill him.

We take a few hours to rest and pack up a few items then set out further into the woods to track down our opponents. We prefer to hunt during the night to take the Tributes by surprise when they are vulnerable and make them easier to kill.

I take the lead with the light and begin the venture into the dark, unknown forest.

We walk for a steady couple of hours when we see the light of a fire. _Haha, you can always count on people being ridiculously stupid. Good, I will be one step closer to winning after this kill. _

When we get close enough to see who is at the fire, it is almost laughable how easy this will be. It's a young girl asleep by herself. We all casually step out and surround her. One of our movements wakes her. Her eyes go wild with fear. I can practically hear her heart beat pick up. She pleads with us for a few seconds to spare her but she doesn't have time to do much else but let out a shrill scream before my knife buries into her chest. Everyone begins to laugh and congratulate me on my kill.

I yell out in victory and everyone shouts and hollers some more. We check the girl for supplies, no surprise though, she does not have anything useful.

"Better clear out so they can get the body before it starts stinking," I say as we start to leave the body.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." Clove and the others murmur in agreement.

"Shouldn't we have heard a cannon by now?" Marvel questions.

"I'd say yes. Nothing to prevent them from going in immediately." Clove adds.

"Unless she isn't dead." Glimmer remarks.

"She's dead. I stuck her myself." I insist.

"Then where's the cannon?" Someone murmurs.

"One of us should go back and make sure the job's done." Clove says with an annoyance in her tone.

Marvel nods in agreement and says, "Yeah, we don't want to have to track her down twice."

I'm grinding my teeth together and clenching my fists when I yell out for the last time, "I said she's dead!" We all start to argue and bicker about it even more until Peeta chimes in out of the blue.

"We're wasting time! I'll go finish her and let's move on!" Directly after Peeta speaks I hear a rustling in the tree above us.

"Go on, then, Lover Boy," I say trying to contain my anger. "See for yourself." I forget about the sound above me for a few minutes as I wait for the cannon to fire and for Peeta to return.

When Peeta gets out of earshot, Marvel speaks up, "Why don't we just kill him now and get it over with?"

"Let him tag along. What's the harm? And he's handy with that knife." I reply, and then add "besides, he's our best chance of finding her."

"Why? You think she bought into that sappy romance stuff?" Marvel jokes.

"She might have," Clove says and then laughs, "seemed pretty simpleminded to me. Every time I think about her spinning around in that dress, I want to puke."

"Wish we knew how she got that eleven." Marvel adds.

"Bet you Lover Boy knows." My comment ends the discussion when we hear Peeta's footsteps as he returns toward us.

As I see him, bloody knife in hand, my thoughts switch back to anger over the fact that he finished off my kill. It really makes my blood boil. _Who does this kid think he is? I could murder him in an instant. _

"Was she dead?" I ask with a menacing glare.

"No. But she is now," says Peeta. The cannon fires and Peeta speaks up again, "Ready to move on?" He motions forward with his knife. The others are laughing at the girl's stupidity again, and I'm making a mental note to teach Peeta a lesson later in the games for questioning my authority when I remember the noise from a few minutes earlier.

I glance directly above us and I let out a little gasp. There tied into the tree, hanging down with her eyes fearfully fixed on me, is Katniss.

I contain my surprise and instead quickly look away so the others do not wonder what my attention is directed at. A million thoughts begin to swirl through my mind. _She has been here all along listening to us. Does she really think I want to kill her? Was it a plan for Peeta to join our group all along? _

Then I just get worried. _What if the others see her? We have to get out of here. _I decide that the best way to prevent anyone from looking up and finding her is to begin walking away from the tree. It does not take long for the others to follow, and I let out a deep sigh of relief. _I'm not ready to have a confrontation with her yet. I have to be alone. _If any of the other Careers were around I would have to play the part they know I am; a killer.

It takes us longer than expected to return to our camp so when we finally get there I'm exhausted.

I notice that District 3 has our supplies in an enormous pile with freshly dug dirt piles surrounding it. _It looks like he has done his job after all._ We all haven't slept since the Games started so we quickly figure out a watch system with Clove on guard first. The rest of us are out within minutes.

We sleep on and off until late afternoon when we're awoken by the smell of smoke and burning forest. I look up and spot the flames leaping up into the sky in the distant. The speed and power of the flames are not normal. It's as if a wall of orange and yellow is descending over the forest, eating it alive.

"Do you think we need to move?" Glimmer asks.

Clove rolls her eyes and bitchily remarks to Glimmer, "of course we don't need to move. We're right by the biggest water source in the arena." _I'm beginning to like Clove_.

"It could still come this way." She defensively snarls.

"The arenas are usually rigged to trigger certain disasters in specific areas. I doubt the fire will spread much further. The Gamemakers are obviously sending out a message." I feel quite smug with my knowledge of how the Games work. I wonder for a second if anyone will guess my theory about the message, so when they don't I feel especially brilliant. _These idiots don't know anything._

"What's the message, Cato?" Marvel asks curiously.

"Well, since we're not running for our lives from a fire right now I'd say the message is we're supposed to go looking for whoever is….They're trying to bring us together."

They all continue to stare at me like morons so I decide to help them out…again.

"What the hell are you all still doing sitting down? Let's go!" With that, they all scramble to pack up some food and water for the day, and gather their stuff together.

"Stay here and keep an eye on the place." I order the District 3 kid. He looks relieved to be free of going with us into the woods.

"We're going to find her today, I can feel it!" It's Clove of course. She seems very set on her hatred for Katniss. I briefly wonder if she knows how I feel about her. Then I brush off the thought. _How could she? _When I talk about her, I pretend I hate her more than anyone. Something about Clove is not quite right. But, it's hard not to find her menacing tone and deathly glare sexy. She really knows how to make a guy like me want her.

We all take off running to the spot where the fire stops. The leftover smoke residue gets into our lungs and causes our breathing to slow and turn raspy. It takes awhile to get to where the fire ended, but when we start to get closer we see it burnt out at the creek. The other side of the creek is charred and dead. There is hardly a sign of life other than the birds that fly overhead.

We walk horizontally down the creek for a few minutes until Marvel suddenly sees her.

Then, it's complete chaos. We're coughing and yelling with our raspy voices at her as we begin to run towards her. I'm pretty speechless at this point.

I see her struggle to get out of the water, and begin to half run, half limp away. It looks like she may have gotten an injury on her leg from the fire. There's not even enough time for me to think of what I can do to prevent my allies from killing her. We're gaining quickly on her.

Within seconds we will be able to overpower and murder her. My heart starts to beat faster and faster and I begin to feel something I've never felt before; sadness. I'm sad that the girl I've been so infatuated with is above to get slaughtered before my eyes. I'm sad that I will never get to be with her. I've basically given up hope and start to fall behind to the back of the group so I'm not the first one that catches her and is expected to attack.

Then, I hear sighs of disappointment from everyone. I sprint back to the front of the group and glance around for a sight of Katniss. That's when I notice she is about twenty feet above us. Apparently, she knows she can't outrun us so she decided to try her chances up in a tree. The others start to laugh and taunt her. I realize I have to get back in the game. They can't suspect me of feeling remorse or care for this girl.

So I cross my arms over my chest and give her a huge grin. I want to make the others feel as if I'm rubbing her last moments of life in her face, saying "now what? Time's up". Then she takes me off guard when she speaks up confidently and collected.

"How's everything with you?" She says with a smile.

She is clearly talking to me and the others are waiting for my answer. I want to get the heck out of here and let her be but I can't.

"Well enough. Yourself?" I reply confidently.

"It's been a bit warm for my taste. The air's better up here. Why don't you come on up?" She jokes with a care-free smile.

"Think I will," and I pretend she is any other Tribute in the game and act as I would with them.

"Here, take this, Cato," says Glimmer, and offers me the bow and arrow from around her arm.

"No, I'll do better with my sword." I point at my weapon, the short, heavy blade at my belt and I begin to climb the tree, pretending I am intent on killing her myself.

As I climb, I try to think of a plan in my head. _Man, I have got to start thinking faster. How am I supposed to possibly save her now? I'm heading up a tree with a sword to kill her! _Then, it's as if my thoughts are answered. I step on a loose branch and come crashing back down to the ground beneath me. I land on the forest floor with a thud.

"Ouchhhh…God damn, fuck! That bitch!" I spill out all the swear words I can come up with as the pain shoots through my body. _Someone else can try to climb the fucking tree. They won't be able to and then we can go. _Glimmer is next. She tries for a second, slips, and then just tries to shoot the bow and arrow up at Katniss. She fails miserably and we all laugh. _This is getting ridiculous. We are getting showed up by a girl in a tree and she is completely outnumbered. _

Katniss grabs the arrow that Glimmer shot up at the tree and waves it around at us teasingly. My blood is boiling even though this is technically a good thing if I want to save her. _But, I don't get made to look like a fool. I'm Cato_. The sponsors can't think I am weak in any way. Peeta comes up with an idea that might just save Katniss and my pride.

He says, "Oh, let her stay up there. It's not like she's going anywhere. We'll deal with her in the morning."

_Yes…..this couldn't be more perfect. _Now I can try to think of another way to save her while we wait.

We start to make camp for the night. I notice Peeta keeps looking up at the tree like I am. _What is his deal? _I am still genuinely curious about him and why he has done his job perfectly and led us to Katniss, but now I wonder what his plan is. _Doesn't he know we will kill him now that we have Katniss?_

I drift off debating whether or not he really has feelings for her. I wake up about two hours later when it is time for my guard shift. Above me, Katniss is wide awake sitting on the branch. She notices me staring at her.

"You're up." I whisper.

"Yeah, can't really sleep with people waiting to kill me below."

"I'm not trying to kill you." It comes out more sincere than I intended and I look away so I don't have to meet her gaze as she processes the statement.

"I don't understand you, Cato. I saw the looks you were giving me when you were trying to climb up here. They were looks of confusion, not like Clove who was looking at me with pure hatred. Then, when you fell it was almost as if you were relieved."

"I'm just…I guess I don't want you dead…yet." I throw in the last word because I'm not ready to make myself look vulnerable to her. I'll fight these feelings off as long as I can. _I'm still in this to win._

"Haha…umm is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"I'm not very good with words I guess." I'm just letting my thoughts come out now…as best as I can manage at least. I want to be honest with her for some reason.

"I get the sense that you're not really the heartless killer you want to be portrayed as."

"No, I am. It's what I've been trained to be. I've accepted it's me. It's all I know. But, I don't want it to be all I am. Or all I'm known for. You wouldn't understand." I feel anger start to build up inside me but I try to fight it. _I'm sick of this. I'm always angry. _I clench my fists together until it passes and I can look back up at her calmly.

"It seems like you don't want to be what the Capitol made you be. You can change you know?"

This really sets me off. _Change? How can I change? We're in the Hunger Games where killing is all that matters._ I _have_ to win.

My mind flashes back to my first night in the Academy.

I was the small kid, the new one that no one knew. All the older kids had been making fun of me all day. They said I wasn't big enough, I wasn't strong enough, that I would never amount to anything, and that I would never make my District proud like they would.

One kid came up to me and pushed me into the wall. I fell down and lay there as all the other kids gathered around me pointing and laughing. That was the moment I decided they would all pay and I would prove them wrong.

I started working out longer than everyone else. When most kids would go to their rooms and take a break, I would go for a run or lift weights. I would sneak out of my dorm at night and go into the training room to practice throwing knives, swords, and spears. As I was becoming bigger and stronger, I changed. My mentality went from a scared little boy to a fierce, ruthless, killer.

After a year of hard training, I knew I was ready to prove myself to the other kids. I walked right up to the kid who had pushed me to the ground and made me feel so miserable that first night. I tapped him on the shoulder and said "You want to tell me I'm worthless again?" I got right in his face and let him see that how serious I was. He immediately backed away and noticed the cold, dark look in my eyes.

In that moment both he and I knew then that I was capable of killing and enjoying it. I pushed him down, yelling at him as I started to punch him repeatedly. He started crying at first, and then passed out from the pain. I got lost in my anger and hatred for what I had become and I just kept hitting and hitting and hitting him, over and over and over again.

Eventually someone pulled me from his raw, bleeding body. I was consumed with the desire to prove myself to every single person in the Academy. I walked around with bloody fists yelling, "Who's next? Who wants to die?" I didn't see students training to win the Hunger Games. I saw the scared little boy that I was the year before in every single one of them and that's when I knew who I was and who I would always be because of that experience.

Later when they told me the boy died in the hospital, my only reaction was to grin as I walked away, back to the training room to prepare for my next victim. I was unstoppable, and I knew it. I swore that day to win the Hunger Games and be both loved and feared by all of Panem.

Then, I'm brought back into the present, back into these dark woods, with this beautiful, mysterious girl in the tree above me. I feel like I own her an explanation for why I am the way I am…why I will never stop killing…why I never can.

Then I realize she already knows. I remember the comment she made the first night we met when she said, "you're the Capitol's lapdogs, and you've been doing whatever they wanted for your whole life." _Isn't it obvious why I'm so angry and hateful all the time? It's been the Capitol all along that has prepared me for this._ Instead of trying to make myself sound better to her so that she will like me, I don't bother lying.

She knows who I am and I will never hide that from her or change her opinion of me. But, it doesn't mean she isn't curious about me.

"I decided a long time ago that I don't want to change. This is me. Take it or leave it."

"You're a pretty messed up guy, Cato." But instead of turning away in disgust she smiles at me. _So, I'm right. She doesn't want an innocent, pure guy like Peeta…she wants someone unpredictable, dangerous, and mysterious. _

"What can I say…always have been and I always will be." I hear someone start to stir and I immediately sit back down and pretend to sharpen my knife. It's Marvel.

"You can sleep now, Cato. It's my shift". He says sleepily.

"Nah, I don't need to sleep. Go ahead." I sincerely hope he doesn't try to convince me otherwise because I'm nowhere near talking to Katniss. Luckily, he does not resist and just nods and drifts back off to sleep. I stand back up, but this time walk around to the back of the tree away from the others.

"Come down from there, Katniss. I want to talk to you more." I hope she doesn't think I am going to try to kill her, because for once that is not what is running through my mind.

"Give me one reason why I should trust you?"

"Because you want to." It's not much, but I know it's all she needs to hear.


	4. Chapter 4: Among the Trees

Chapter 4: Among the Trees

She carefully starts to climb down and grabs my hand so that I can help her get down to the ground. She moves carefully avoids using the leg that was burned in the fire. I catch her in my arms so that her feet hitting the ground don't wake the others. She's only in my arms for a second but I don't want to let her go. I slowly set her down. I take a look at her wound up close and see that she has put a cream on it that has already begun to heal it incredibly fast.

"Come on, let's walk if you can." She is hesitant at first and I pretend not to notice her scan me for weapons. I know she does not trust me and it does not bother me at all. _It's mutual._

We walk about 200 hundred feet before we finally feel a safe distance away from the others.

A chill runs down my spine as I realize how alone we are. The darkness of the woods almost encloses us and makes me feel as if we are the only ones alive in the world. Neither of us knows what we really think about the other.

Actually, I'm pretty sure she still hates me. But, there is also a small part of her that wants me so I'm fine with the hatred. I am so uncontrollably drawn to her. She is the first girl I have wanted in so many different ways. My thoughts about her change every few minutes from wanting to kiss her and wanting to kill her. Her presence sends my mind into a flurry and it feels as if it is trying to fight itself. The feelings and wanting to get to know her and kiss her try to make me forget about wanting to kill her and win the Games.

When I feel myself lose who I am, I think about that first night at the Academy and remind myself why I am here and why I need to win. For now, I need to think of her as just someone interesting to talk to…and maybe kiss…and hopefully touch…and get naked with.

My mind is going crazy now and we are still just standing here staring at each other. Impulsively, I grab her face and pull it into mine. I pause when my lips are about to touch hers to see what she will do. She looks down as if she is going to pull away and then surprises me by leaning in as passionately and forcefully as I did. She presses her lips against mine longingly and steps closer to me to put her hands on my chest.

Usually when I kiss a girl with this much passion, it is full of anger. It is always a stupid, slutty girl like Glimmer that I only want to use her and never see her again. The passion I feel now is purely because of desire. It is powerful, intense, and careless. We are letting ourselves give into what are bodies are telling us they want.

Our hands are all over each other within minutes. My right hand has lifted her shirt halfway up exposing her bare, flat stomach, and I trace the lines of her back. My left hand is on her face, in her hair, on her chest, everywhere. Her hands are exploring my abs, my biceps, and my back muscles.

I am feeling a longing I never even knew could get this strong. _I want her so bad right now. _I have been hard since I felt her body press against mine but it is getting so bad I want to scream. The throbbing is persistent and aching. I do not know how long I can contain this extreme longing.

_Would she let me go further with her? _I decide to find out. I push into her, moving our feet until her back is against the nearest tree. All I can picture are her legs wrapped around mine. I start to unbutton her pants and she grabs my hand to pull it away. _She CANNOT be doing this right now._I pull away from her in frustration, when all I want is to finish this.

"What the fuck Katniss?"

"Haha, I see you are still the guy I talked to that night in the training room."

"Of course I am. Speaking of that, I am a guy…and what you are doing is messed up."

"Oh, really?" She raises her voice and steps toward me again, getting in my face.

"Why is now any different than that night? We still have to kill each other eventually. My opinion has not changed on how wrong this is. I am not going to give you the pleasure of taking everything from me. If you are going to take my life, I will not give you my virtue too. I will not give you that. I refuse". She acts like she wants to say so much more but I just kiss her.

I cannot argue with anything she is saying. It is all true. She knows in my eyes there is no hope for her survival, so what we are doing is the sickest thing imaginable.

Upon accepting I will never completely have her, I settle with just kissing her as much as possible in the short time we have left. I decide that I want to stay here with her all night and then be done with her for the rest of the Games until she dies when I hear Clove call my name.

"Shit, Clove is coming. You have to go back into the tree or else she will know I let you go. Do you have any idea how you can get out of this situation in the morning?" I quickly whisper.

"Yeah, I have an idea. The little girl from 11 showed me what to do. I will get away, alright? But, just try to sleep the farthest away from the tree you can" I don't have time to figure out what she is going to do because I hear Clove's footsteps getting closer and closer.

"Go! Now! I'll find you when I'm alone." I kiss her one last time and she takes off back towards the tree, avoiding where Clove is.

Not even ten seconds goes by before Clove appears out of the darkness.

She looks puzzled at first and then gives me a flirty smile. I smile back, wondering how I can possibly explain why I am in the woods by myself, not guarding Katniss like I am supposed to be.

When she walks close enough to notice how stiff I still am under my pants, it does not take long for me to figure out that no explanation will be necessary. She grabs my crotch and squeezes with one hand and brushes my cheek with the other.

"You must have been waiting for me…" She gives me a sexy look and begins to kiss my neck.

I try to resist and take us back to camp, but my efforts are pointless. I cannot deny how much I still want her and I need to get rid of this longing.

Katniss left me weak and vulnerable to the point where I cannot refuse what I know is happening, as much as I want it to be with Katniss. Clove is quick to take charge and control the situation. She has my pants off immediately and begins to caress me and relieve some of the tension. Her hand moves back and forth slowly, just enough to keep me wanting more.

I practically rip her pants and underwear from her body as I try to take them off as fast as I can. I do not even get them all the way off. They stay resting at her ankles and we do not even bother taking our shirts off. I push her against the tree like I did to Katniss, only this time it is going to end how I really wanted it to. I lift her up so her legs are straddling mine. I do not bother wasting any more time. I thrust my hips into her once and watch the expression on her face change. Then, I pull out and tease her by waiting another few seconds before going in again. She is pressed so hard against the tree that there is bark and dirt dropping on us from where her back is rubbing the wood. I continue to thrust hard and fast so she stays stable against the tree.

Just before I am about to release, I grab her into my arms and let our bodies form together, still inside her. I let go of her body, stand her up, bend her over, and continue where we left off from the back. I do not have much left in me so I make it last as long as I can. She is biting her lips trying to conceal her cries and moans. The only sounds are our deep breaths, and the crackling of sticks under our feet. Her eyes begin to go back in her head and her breathing speeds up even more. She starts to let out a final cry and I move my hand over her mouth before the sound can escape and wake everyone.

When I see her let out one last deep breath and release the tension from her body, I let myself finish inside her. I back away from her, panting and breathing with a mix of pleasure and exhaustion. She stands up and we hold each other for a few minutes staring up into the dark sky as our breathing slows and heart beats go back to beating normally.

"Jesus, Clove…and I thought the only pleasure I would get in these Games would be from killing."

She leans over and playfully kisses me. "Well we are allies remember? We have to help each other out whenever we can."

It's the perfect response because it describes us perfectly. If there are any sorts of teams in the Hunger Games then this would be ours. We are both representing District 2 and both want our District to have a winner. We are going to be allies as long as we can be but we both know that cannot be for much longer. So, I guess her comment was a way to describe how we can help each other out even more while we are together and make up for having to end the alliance eventually.

"Allies….yeah, we sure are." I just look at her and grin. I actually really respect Clove. She is definitely my favorite Career. She is smart and tough. Sometimes I think she is crazy, but I am too so it works. I think we have both been living with anger so much we have learned to use it to get what we want and it works.

"Let's go back and get some sleep. We have a big morning tomorrow. It is time to get District 12 out of the competition." She says, and grabs my hand as we start to walk back to camp.

"There is no way she is getting out of that tree alive," she adds.

I don't even consider this statement a lie because I honestly have no idea what Katniss is going to do to get out of the tree she is trapped in.

But, since I am not sure I decide to listen to the advice she gave me before she left. I pick a spot furthest away from the tree to sleep. Since I discovered that I really do enjoy Clove I make sure she sleeps in my arms, a safe distance away from the trunk of the tree that Katniss hides in.

Before I close my eyes, I glance one more time up the tree to see her. We make eye contact for a brief second and I know she sees Clove in my arms and has made the connection about why we were gone so long.

I give her a smug look and smile as if to say "your fault, could have been you". I know that will make her mad.

I go to sleep replaying every moment between me and Clove, but picturing Katniss' face instead.


	5. Chapter 5: The Escape

Chapter 5: The Escape

My dreams are interrupted a few hours later with screams from my fellow Careers and the faint buzzing of wasps all around us. I quickly stand up just as I feel the first sting.

_Tracker Jackers. That was her plan. We have to get out of here._

I look at the rest of my group, jumping and hitting their bodies to rid themselves of the swarm. I can barely see Glimmer and the girl from District 4 because they are almost completely covered.

"Run! To the lake! To the lake!" I yell through the buzzing. I see Marvel, Clove, and Peeta following me, frantically trying to rid their bodies of the Tracker Jackers.

I don't bother looking back for the other two because they can barely move their legs. They call out for help for a second, shrieking in pain. I see them fall to the ground. They begin twitching and convulsing for a few minutes, and then nothing. They're gone.

Then, I see Peeta turn around. He is resisting the wasp stings and making his way back to the tree.

_Where is he going? He will die!_

Then I remember Katniss.

_He's going back for her._

I fight the urge to keep running as far away from the scene as possible. I can barely make out Peeta leaning over her body. _Is she dead?_Panic runs through my body until I hear him yelling at her.

"Katniss, what are you still doing here? Are you mad? Get up! Get up! Run!" He is trying to get her up but the hallucinations have taken over her mind and she is unstable and almost unresponsive to his voice.

As I enter into sight, Peeta yells "run" to her one more time, and this time she scrambles up and turns to shakily run away.

Peeta turns to face me and realizes his cover is blown.

"I knew you were never really on our side. You're protecting her. Now two Careers are dead because of you."

Part of me knows it is because of Katniss and not him, but he is the reason we stayed under the tree all night. I should have known he never had any intention of guarding her in the tree until we could kill her. The anger swells up in me over the pain from the stings, the sight of the Careers dying, and Peeta's betrayal. He deserves to die for this.

_Katniss will never forgive me if I kill him now._

An image of myself with a crown, standing and waving to the citizens of District 2 reminds me why I'm here and what needs to be done. I quickly descend on him with my sword. He begins to back away, wide-eyed in fear, weaponless. I swing my arm towards him and the sword makes contact with the skin of his thigh.

The blood starts to pour out, and the gash is so large and deep I see white bone. He screams a long high pitched scream of pain, and drops to the ground holding his leg as the blood gushes out of the gaping wound.

I take another look at the massive cut and decide to let him suffer with it instead of finishing him off now.

Let Katniss find him and then maybe she will be smart enough never to talk to me again. I would prefer she decide that before it comes to the time when I'll be forced to kill her. I need her to hate me. _She should hate me_.

I begin to run in the path towards the lake I saw the rest of the Careers flee towards. They are long ahead of me now but I'm fast so I catch up quickly.

A lot of the wasps stayed back with the nest and the two girls, but there is still a swarm buzzing around us. We're getting repeatedly stung.

_I don't know how much longer I can take this._

I have been stung all over my face and neck, and I'm starting to feel woozy and weak. We're stumbling and muttering to ourselves crazily when we finally sink into the deep, cool water of the lake.

I start to see terrifying images develop around me. The water rises up as if to form a wave, but instead forms into a giant wave image of President Snow. He just stares and laughs, pointing accusingly at me with an evil, devilish look in his eyes. The wave crashes down and the Careers around me start floating in the air. They're unconscious but hovering 10 feet, then 20 feet, into the air. Their bodies turn into the bodies of people I've killed.

Marvel becomes the first boy from the Academy, his face bloodied and beaten to a pulp. I cringe and cower in fear inside my mind as the rest of my victims appear. A boy I stabbed in a fight at the Academy, random guys I killed because I could, and then the faces of the Tributes…all the ones from the first day, and the girl who was making the fire.

I'm trying to close my eyes and make the images go away but they are only becoming stronger. Blood is pouring down from the wounds that came from the edges of my swords, hands, and knives. My mind is screaming for it all to end, and I feel myself becoming numb to it all…attempting to block out their moans and pleading voices.

_When is this going to end?_

Finally, the faces of the dead disappear and change back into the faces of my fellow allies.

Then, there is blackness.

I have no idea how long we have all been out from the stings, but when we wake up I can see the looks of relief on everyone's faces that the nightmares and hallucinations are over.

Fear and pain is covering their expressions, and I wonder how their hallucinations could have been any worse than mine. But, we're all shaken up and throbbing in the places where we were stung.

"Glimmer? District 4?" Marvel looks around, noticing for the first time the diminishment of our numbers.

I turn to face him and give him a shake of my head to indicate they did not make it.

"Lover Boy?" Clove asks.

"I took care of him. He will die a slow and painful death for his betrayal." My voice is full of anger and I realize how much I really do want him dead._I won't let Katniss fall for him._

"Good…I'm glad he is not with us anymore. I never knew what he was up to. We can find her ourselves…if she isn't already dead" Clove remarks.

"How long were we out for?" Marvel asks the District 3 boy.

"It's been a couple of days." He replies.

We spend the day regaining our strength and recovering from the stings that cover our body. We receive some sort of ointment from a sponsor that helps reduce the swelling and throbbing.

We decide to go out and hunt briefly today. We make an easy kill when we sneak up on the tribute from District 10 limping through the trees with a bad leg. We easily overpower and take him down. When we hear the cannon go off we head back to camp for a good night's rest.

We wake in the early afternoon with the sight of a small stream of smoke descending into the sky.

But, this time it is not a Gamemaker fire. It's another tribute asking to die.

"Guys, look!" I point out the fire far beyond us in the woods. We begin to gather up our weapons and debate over whether or not the District 3 boy should come with us.

"He's coming. We need him in the woods, and his job's done here anyway. No one can touch those supplies." I decide with finality.

"What about Lover Boy?" says Marvel.

"I keep telling you, forget about him. I know where I cut him. It's a miracle he hasn't bled to death yet. At any rate, he's in no shape to raid us," I conclude with assurance.

"Come on, when we find her, I kill Katniss in my own way, and no one interferes." I'm shocked for a second at how real that just sounded.

_Do I want to kill her?_I ignore the thought and take off running with everyone, including the boy from District 3, who I've given a long spear, towards the black smoke.

We run for a good thirty minutes until we find the source of the black smoke. It's a large, built up pile of sticks and plants. We search the area for several minutes and find no one.

"They must have heard us coming." Marvel says with confusion.

I'm about to speak up when I see a second stream of thick black smoke rising into the sky further into the woods.

_What the heck is going on?_ I briefly consider if it is some sort of trap, but quickly brush off the idea. _Who would dare challenge us?_

I point out the fire to the others, "look, they must have decided to move locations or something."

We take off running again towards the second fire.

When we get to the second fire and it's built the same way as the first with no one around once again. Finally, we realize something is up. We search the area even more adamantly than before.

"Alright whoever this is does not know who they are messing with! Now let's split up and find this soon-to-be corpse!" I'm yelling at everyone, pissed off at myself for not listening to my instincts about the trap, and pissed at everyone else for standing there looking around the fire like idiots.

"Marvel, you stick around the area of this fire. Watch out for anyone who may be trying to set up a third one, or come back to this spot. We'll meet you at the camp later." He nods in agreement and Clove, District 3 and I take off to search for whoever lit the fire.

The three of us wander around for several minutes searching for clues to the Tributes whereabouts, when we hear the loud explosions coming from down by the lake.

"You've got to be kidding me!" I yell out in frustration and sprint off towards the sounds.

When we exit the woods, I see the rubble and debris that is all that's left of our huge stack of supplies.

Marvel has caught up with us and enters the clearing as we do to see the mess. The others moan and groan in annoyance but I'm overcome with rage. I throw a complete fit.

"Ahhhhh, I'm going to kill whoever did this so slowly they will wish they were never born!" I grab my hair and pound my fists onto the ground. I can't even begin to control my anger. It has taken over me.

I'm spewing out curse words left and right and kicking the ground in fury. _Someone actually thinks they can outsmart me in my own game._The thought of someone else even thinking they have a chance at winning this thing makes my anger increase even more.

I watch the stupid kid from District 3 throw some rocks on the ruins and tell everyone that all the mines have been activated.

_Great, you did your job well. Too well. Now you have to pay for it._I kick around the wreckage a little more until I direct my anger at the boy.

"How could you let this happen, you fucking moron!" I advance toward the kid slowly, my eyes never leaving his.

"I…I…you just said to make mines around the supplies. That's what I did. I didn't think anyone would actually try to get to them." He mumbles out a few more explanations, but at this point nothing will change my mind.

I think he sees this in me, so he turns and tries to begin to run. I catch him in a headlock from behind and sharply jerk his neck from side to side, breaking it. The adrenaline rushes through me stronger after the kill and then I feel my body start to relax and calm down. The power and control I get when I kill someone always manages to settle my anger.

But, I am by no means letting whoever tried to outsmart me get away.

I motion to the woods and yell out, "I'm going to go find the kid that did this."

"Wait, Cato. Whoever did this has to be dead. If they set off the mines then they were the one that triggered them. District 3 knew his stuff, he didn't make a mistake," Clove's explanation does make sense.

She points up to the sky and adds, "we wouldn't have even heard the cannon because of the sound of the explosions. We will see who it was tonight when they show the faces of the dead."

I solemnly agree and we make our way over to the lake to sit. A cannon goes off for the boy from District 3. We wait in silence for dusk for fall.

When the anthem plays and the seal is spread across the sky, we wait in anticipation to see who blew up our supplies. We see the boy from District 3 and then the face of the boy from District 10 that we killed earlier in the woods. I panic for a brief moment, considering the fact that it could have easily been Katniss.

I'm both relieved and confused when the seal fades away with no further faces. _The bomber survived._

"Who do you think it was and how did they do it?" Clove's words echo all of our thoughts.

"I don't understand it at all." Marvel adds.

I think about it for a moment, and realize I've known all along who the only person is that it could have been...Katniss. I saw her shoot that bow and arrow at night in the training room when she thought no one was looking. That's the only explanation for how someone could destroy all our supplies, make every bomb go off, and still get away. She's the only one smart and skilled enough to make it work.

"Well let's go hunt. We need to lower the numbers either way." Clove hands me a pair of night vision glasses, and hands a similar pair to me. Marvel grabs a tree branch for a torch and lights it.

We set out into the woods, determined to find the culprit of the bombing, even though I'm well aware of who did it.

We hunt throughout the night, not finding a single person. We only stop and rest for a few hours and set up camp when the sun rises in the morning. By mid afternoon we decide to split up.

"Marvel, go back to the area around the second fire and stay there for awhile. Maybe you will find a camp site around it or something. Clove and I will go back to the first fire and wait." Everyone nods in agreement and we go our separate ways.

It's immediately obvious that Clove has more on her mind than finding the bomber. She grabs my hand playfully, and walks just about as close to me as she can get. We stop to rest and she continues with even more obvious hints at what she wants. She leans her head on my shoulder, and puts her arm around my stomach. I'm so lost in thought I barely notice her attempts.

"Cato, what's wrong? You're not in the mood? This isn't you at all." She tries to make it come out as a joke, but her tone at the end betrays her.

"Yeah, I know. I just want to figure out who's trying to play us." I rest my hand on her thigh and lean in to kiss her.

_I guess I could use a little comfort right now._We lay in the grass making out for awhile. It doesn't take long for things to heat up and start to get out of control. Both our shirts are off, hands all over each other. I didn't intend to waste time doing this, but once I get into it, it's hard to resist.

Things escalate and eventually I'm on top of her and both of our pants are off. I try not to think about how wrong this is, or picture Katniss, as we begin to have sex. I'm not even enjoying it as it's going on because I'm too preoccupied with my thoughts.

_I hate myself. Why am I leading her on? I know how I feel about Katniss._

I guess there are some parts about me that will always be there, no matter how much I want to change them. Clove doesn't mean anything to me romantically. But, I was bored and missing Katniss so I gave in. I finish quickly and roll over off of her, disgusted with myself.

I immediately start to get dressed. Suddenly, we're interrupted by the sound of cannon. Then another! We quickly stand up and collect all of our clothes, quickly throwing them on.

"Cato! What's going on? Do you think Marvel is okay?" Clove's voice is panicked and filled with worry.

"Let's hope it wasn't him involved. Come on!" We take off toward the sound of the cannons.

Every step brings a new thought to my head.

_Was it Katniss this time? How long will she survive? What if it's just us two in the end?_

I can't even control the flood of questions running through my mind. I still haven't quite figured out if I want her to be dead so I don't have to kill her myself, or if I want her to be alive so we can continue whatever we have together when we stumble upon the site of Marvel's dead body.


End file.
